


MemeLoids

by Me_Meow, TheLemonKing



Series: VineLoids [2]
Category: CeVIO, Synthesizer V, UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Animals, Bad Poetry, Bed Hogging, Bunnies, Censored Swearing, Coming Out, Crushes, Dolls, Drunken Shenanigans, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Flirting, Flowers, Gatorade, Gift Giving, Guns, Horror References, Implied Murder, Insults, Introverts, Little Sisters, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Siblings, Swearing, Tea, Texting, Tik Toks - Freeform, Watermelons, Wishes, bunny - Freeform, learning, pride month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 103
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLemonKing/pseuds/TheLemonKing
Summary: Question, how do you make people laugh with just memes you steal from other places? Asking for a friend.
Relationships: ARSLOID/VY2 Yuuma (Vocaloid), ARSLOID/YOHIOloid, ARSLOID/Yuzuki Yukari, Akita Neru/Hatsune Miku, Akita Neru/Yumemi Nemu, CUL/Lily (Vocaloid), DAINA/Ruby (Vocaloid), Fukase/MAYU (Vocaloid), Fukase/Utatane Piko, Gumi/Kagamine Len, Gumi/Kagamine Len/Utatane Piko, Gumi/Lily (Vocaloid), Gumi/Yowane Haku, Haruno Sora/Genbu, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku/Yumemi Nemu, Honne Dell/Sukone Tei, IA/Yuzuki Yukari, Kagamine Len/Utatane Piko, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid), Kamui Gakupo/Megurine Luka, Kizuna Akari/ONE, Kizuna Akari/Utatane Piko, Lily/Megurine Luka, Maika/YOHIOloid (Vocaloid), Megurine Luka/Yokune Ruko, Momone Momo/Utane Uta | Defoko, Nekomura Iroha/SF-A2 Miki, UNI/SeeU (Vocaloid), VY2 Yuuma/YOHIOloid (Vocaloid)
Series: VineLoids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634887
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Free

**Mayu:** Fukase is cute. I think I wanna date him.

 **Piko, thinking about the night before when Fukase was drunkenly doing Tik Toks:** Good, because I’m positive nobody else does.


	2. You're Weak

**Gumi:** _*Looming over Megu, a shovel pointed at her head*_ You're weak!

**Megu:** _*Smiles smugly*_ I'm you~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god this manga will be the death of me! >_<


	3. Second Husband

**Ruko** : I guarantee you, In twenty years, I will be Luka's second husband!

 **Luka** : What happened to my first husband?

 **Ruko** : Nothing you can prove...


	4. Buns

**Mimi:** Good morning, class! Today we will be learning about the bun.

 **Mimi:** Buns have a hierarchy. A bun’s rank is determined by its size. Smaller buns are higher-ranking.

 **Mimi:** Most buns you see are relatively low-ranking. But this time of year, a lucky few may catch a glimpse of a king bun.

 **Yukari:** OK, hang on. We’re talking about rabbits and hares, right? Lagomorphs?

 **Mimi:** Informally, yes. But in this course, we use the *scientific* term, “bun”.

 **Yukari:** Are we sure this is the right room for Introductory Mammalogy?

 **Eleanor:** I’ll check online.

 **Mayu:** Shh! Show respect! We look upon the image of a king!


	5. Poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buddy, pls, edit the tags when you add in characters or ships!

**Hime** : Roses are red, violets are blue… sunflowers are yellow… tulips come in all kinds of colors… daffodils are also yellow.

 **Flower** : Was that supposed to be a poem?

 **Hime** : No, I just like flowers.


	6. Langauge

**Luka:** Shucks.

**Rin:** Hey, I’m upset about it too but let’s watch the f*cking language.


	7. Gakupo comes out

**Gakupo** : Well, I'm gay.

 **Gachapoid:** Yeah.

 **Lily** : No sh*t.

 **Gakupo:** Oh, you guys knew this already?

 **Cul** : That you were gay?

 **Gumi** : From the day we met.


	8. Hot in Here

**Lily:** Jeez It's hot in here!

_*Lily rips off her flannel, exposing her 6 pack*_

**Gumi:** _*Gay Panic intensifies*_


	9. Drink

**Lily:** That guy wanted to buy you a drink.

 **Miki:** Really? But I already have a drink. Do you think he’d buy me mozzarella sticks?


	10. Correction

**Fukase:** Don’t correct me!

 **Piko:** Don’t be wrong.


	11. Topic

**Lily:** Is this about me?

 **Luka:** No.

 **Lily:** I’ve lost interest.


	12. It's A Big, Big World

**Xin Hua:** You know, Flower, no one’s forcing you to stay home. It’s a big wide world out there.

 **Flower:** Yeah, it’s the width I find so disturbing.


	13. Living Forever

**Lily:** I wish I could live forever!

 **Cul:** What are you doing? I wish you don't!

 **Lily:** NO! Why did you do that?

 **Cul:** Why did _you_ do _that!_?

 **Lily:** Why didn't you just say "I wish I could live forever too?"

 **Cul:** And live forever with _you!_?


	14. A christmas gift

**Hagane:** In the spirit of Christmas reparations, I have a little present for you, Sis.

 **Miku:** Oh, you didn't have to do that, Hagane-San... 

_(Hagane points a gun at her)_

**Miku, now beaming with joy:**...A gun? I love guns! I got a gun of my own!


	15. Under Control

**Arsloid** : _*on the phone*_ \- No, mom, everything is running smoothly. Fuka, tell mom everything is fine.

 **Fukase** : _*takes phone*_ \- Hey, mom. We haven’t eaten for days, your plants are dying, and I’m dropping out of school. Love ya, bye.


	16. Purple

** Maki: ** I just realised that I don’t really know you. I only know what you are like when I’m around.

** Maki: ** What if you turn purple when I’m gone?

** Yukari: ** I mostly play video games.

** Maki: ** But are you purple?


	17. Trust

**Mayu’s Mom:** Do you absolutely trust this…Fukase?

 **Mayu:** I absolutely trust him.

 **Mayu’s Mom:** He’s not some kind of maniac, then?

 **Mayu:** …I absolutely trust him.


	18. Kindness

**Ruko:** I have been nothing but kind to you.

 **Ritsu:** YOU STABBED ME YESTERDAY!

 **Ruko:** There was a bug on you!

 **Ritsu:** SO!?


	19. Flirting

_[Len is gazing at Gumi with a grin on his face]_

**Gumi:** Why are you smiling at me like that?

 **Len:** Oh. Was I smiling?

_[Gumi blushes]_

**Ryuto:** _[exaggerated gagging]_


	20. Melonaire

**Akari:** If I were a millionaire I would buy hundreds of melons so I become a melonaire.

**ONE:** How do you have friends?

**Akari:** Because I'm a melonaire.


	21. Sick 'em

**Ruko:** SICK 'EM ROOK!

**Rook:** _Vomits_

**Ruko:** No! Don't _get sick_!


	22. Your password

**Megu:** Hey, what's your password?

 **Gumi: "** I hate you, I hate you, Go die"

_*Megu types in the code*_

**Megu:** It didn't work.

_*Gumi gives Megu a death stare*_

**Megu:** Oh...


	23. That's Crazy

**Luka:** That's crazy, Ruko doesn't have a crush on me.

 **Miku:** Yes, he does.

 **Tei:** Yes, he does.

 **Ruko:** Yes, I do.


	24. Tea & Gatorade

**Avanna:** What kind of tea is this?

**Fukase:** Oh, I boiled some Gatorade.


	25. Hallucinate

**Gakupo:** That girl’s more beautiful than any flower I’ve ever seen!

**Yohio:** What are you talking about, Gaku? I don’t see any beautiful girl.

**Galaco:** Just turn around!

**Yohio:** Galaco, please. Only one of us can hallucinate at a time.


	26. Paranoid

**Kyo:** … and cucumbers are coming to life!

**Yuu:** Kyo’s paranoid! 


	27. Bed Hogger

**Neru:** You hog the bed!

**Nemu:** I do not! That is false!

**Neru:** Last night, I ended up falling on the floor and you woke up, IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR BED, NOT ON YOUR SIDE, asking me why I was on the floor!

**Nemu:** That doesn’t prove anything.

**Neru:** yES IT DOES!


	28. Hot

**Ted** : It's as hot as a giraffe in a turtleneck.

 **Shuu** : Hot as the devil.

 **Ted** : Hot as your dad in a bathing suit!

 **Shuu** : What?

 **Ted** : _Is your dad single!?_


	29. Let Nemu Sleep

**Rion:** _ (pours water on Nemu's face) _

**Nemu:** _(wakes up groggily)_ Hello?

~~~

"Humans not hibernating is a major flaw as a species." - Nemu, probably

~~~

**Rion:** On a scale of 1-10, how tired are you? 

**Nemu:** Yes.

~~~

**Miku:** Wake up.

**Nemu:** Never. Let me sleep forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's kind of my constant mood.


	30. Dumb Question

_**Calne Ca** **:** Can I ask a dumb question?  
_

_**Hagane Miku:** Better than anyone I know._


	31. Where Do You Live?

**Oliver:** Where do you live?

 **Rana:** With my mom.

 **Oliver:** Where does your mom live?

 **Rana:** With me.

 **Oliver:** … Where do you both live…?

 **Rana:** In a house.

 **Oliver:** WHERE IS YOUR HOUSE?!

 **Rana:** Next to my neighbor’s.

 **Oliver:** WHERE IS YOUR NEIGHBOR’S HOUSE?! _[under breath]_ Dear god, help me…

 **Rana:** You’ll never believe me, Ollie.

 **Oliver:** _[deep breath]_ Where?

 **Rana:** Next to my house.


	32. Message Not Sent

_[Arsloid, Yohio, Yuuma are at a party]_

_[Yohio and Arsloid are texting each other]_

**Arsloid:** WHERE

 **Arsloid:** ARE

 **Arsloid:** YOU

 **Arsloid:** GUYS

**Yohio:** WE’RE

 **Yohio:** F*CKING

 **Yohio:** GETTING _*not sent*_

 **Yohio:** DRINKS _*not sent*_

**Arsloid:** WHAT THE F*CK


	33. Bathroom

**Rin:** When you die, your grave will become the world’s most popular gender-neutral bathroom.

**Gakupo:** Thank you.

**Rin:** You’re welcome.


	34. Fear of Clowns

**Yohio:** Yuuma, we need to get out of here! I’m terrified of clowns!

**Yuuma:** Makes sense, if I were you I would be terrified of myself as well.


	35. A Bunch of Oneliners

**Arsloid, rolls up on a skateboard:** Good evening.

~~~

“I have learned that pleasing everyone is impossible, but pissing everyone off is easy and funny as hell.” - Fukase

~~~

“My own business always bores me to death. I prefer other people.” - Fukase

~~~

“I had a dream the other day where I was standing on this platform in a void and a giant sphinx was in front of me about to ask me a riddle and if I answered wrong, it would kill me. 

It asked, “What is a human?”

And in my dream, my first thought was to that card with “wait is a dad?” on the front and then “You. You is a dad” inside.

So I answered, “Me. Me is a human.”

And then the sphinx f*cking smacked me off the platform.” - Yumemi Nemu

~~~

“Everything is for keepsies if you’re sneaky about it.” - Namine Ritsu

~~~

"I can't go to Hell. I'm all out of vacation days." - Fukase

~~~

“I identify as an inconvenience to the world.” - Leon


	36. Concert Day

_*A random vocaloid concert, circa 2020*_

**Meiko:** Hey, Kaito, I figured out what went wrong in V1!

**Kaito:** What?

**Meiko, walking in drunkenly** : I hadn't started drinking yet!

**Kaito** : M-Mei-Chan, you have to get out there.

**Meiko** : Right, the little b*stards await.


	37. Lemon's one liners

_"You're heart's in the right place Calne, but I don't know where the hell your brain is."_ \- Hagane Miku

 _"If I wanted to hurt anyone here... **I would've done so already~** " _\- Ruko Yokune

 _"I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid"_ \- Kaito

"What have I done to deserve this _torture_?" - Gumi

_"Look out! There's a new Sherrif in town and she's fresh outta chill!" - Lily_

_"The only crime that’s being commited today is the crime of ugliness. And sadly, you can’t press charges for that." - Mew_


	38. Carrying

**Yukari:** _ [carrying IA bridle style, the two of them are talking calmly] _

**Arsloid:** _[sprints past, Yohio slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes; they’re both screaming]_


	39. Ice Cream or Fellony

**Luka:** where are you guys going?

**Kaito:** To get ice cream.

**Meiko:** To commit a felony.

**Luka:** …

**Meiko:** We'll decide in the car.


	40. Jorts

**Rin:** I’m too sexy for my jorts, too sexy for my jorts, too sexy it …… horts.

**Moke:** Please stop.


	41. Nicknames

_[texting]_

**Fukase:** Pikkun

 **Fukase:** Baaabe

 **Fukase:** Honeyy

 **Fukase:** Sugar

 **Fukase:** Pumpkin

 **Fukase:** Cupcake

 **Fukase:** Pudding

 **Fukase:** The longer you're offline, the weirder names I'll call you

 **Fukase:** Cereal

 **Fukase:** Room-temperature milk

 **Fukase:** Salty Doritos

 **Fukase:** Cold McDonald's fries


	42. Bandage

**Arsloid:** _[points to bandage on his cheek]_ It’s a pretty badass story…

**Rin:** He was standing over the toaster and a sharp edge of the wheat bread hit him.


	43. That Feeling

**Kokone:** When you meet someone for the first time, it’s new and exciting. You know that rush?

**Zunko:** No. No, see, when I first meet somebody, it’s mostly just panic, anxiety, and a great deal of sweating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a callout to my sister. I'm looking at you, you stickbug.


	44. Ruko ain't here anymore

**Ritsu:** You okay man? You seem pretty tense

**Rook:** I just get the feeling that, y'know, Ruko's hiding in our closet.

**Ritsu:** Look buddy, Ruko ain't here anymore. He can't hurt us anymore.

**Rook:** Alright if you say so...

_*The second Ritsu left the room, Ruko begins slowly emerging from Rook's closet as Pony by Ginuwine plays in the background*_

**Rook:** Oh no...

**Ruko: L̵̗̥͓̩̫̼͍̝͍̯͙̬̩̥̫͊̕Ą̴̘̼̯̳͇̜̲̯̫̗̼͈͓̟͌͋̾̏̈́̔̂͛̆͜͝Y̶̡̧̧̛̯͓̞̞͉̍̃̓̌̅͠ͅͅ ̶̢̰̟͑̑̏̃̍̒̀̋͗̔͜͝D̵̢̧̰͍̟̬̜̅̓͒Ơ̵̢̘̤͓̱̰̺̥͉̪͕̰̩͗̊̈̿̋̾͆̈́̌̋͑̓͛̕͜͝W̷͉͗͑͗N̶̨̧̙͙̺͇͕͇͌̃̌͗̐̚͝ ̸̧͙͆͆͒̅̂̄̆̍̏͂̎̿͗̾̔̒͠Ã̵̢̹̱̖̗͔͗̔̀͊͊̿̑͒͘̚͝͝ ̷̧̩̘̫̮̬̲̙̥͋̃̓̈́̅̈́͑̌ͅB̷̭͇͇̙̬̣̯͔̯̙͇̬̭̙̱͋͆͋͂̋̀̐͒̐̑̍͘͝ͅE̵̡̟͍͖̯̟̱̿̔̉̃͋͋̾͒̏̎͌͒̇͐̋͠À̸̡͕͕̲̜͇̙̙̮̜̙̀̐̂̒͌͊̈̓̓̃̑̄̊̏̑̿Ṭ̵̛̫̯̘̺̹̓͛̊̌́͛̃͒͆͝ ̶̢̭͇͈͕͔̃̇̀͌̄̐̈́̕͝͝F̶̨̡̛͕͌̉̈́̎͋͐͑̔͘͠͠Ȏ̴̡̩̯̬̠̘̘͎̺̗̮̻͈̼R̷̢̢̧̛̳̻̖̖̤̻̩̤̳͕̝̮̝̈̑͗̆͗̓̊͂̓́͛̂̌́̃͜ ̴̧̱̮̹̹͍̗̲̒̀̈́̈̔͒M̷̨͍͙̿̿̃̏͋̆̿͋͛͛̌̕͝Ę̴̘͚͓̙̟̟͓̯̝̜̺͂̔͜**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just promoting the fact I have a new ask blog known as Ask Yandere Ruko.
> 
> Feel free to check it out!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/askyandereruko


	45. Stupid

**Miku:** When she's not saying something stupid, she's doing something stupid, or wearing something stupid, or _cooking_ something stupid!

 **Doctor:** Calne, what do you think of Miss Hatsune saying those things?

 **Calne:** I think she's a garkonganokin.

 **Doctor:** Well, what exactly does that mean?

 **Calne:** Literally, it means the precise moment when dog doo turns white...

_*Miku stares at Calne in horror*_

  
**Calne:** But in general, it refers to the kind of person you don't want to share your hudencakles with.

 **Hagane, holding back her anger:** Cal, if you say one more of those stupid words-

 **Calne:** Oh, blow it out your tubenburbles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon: Will I ever stop with the Golden Girls references? Probably not -w-


	46. What Makes a (Wo)Man a (Wo)man?

From jacksfilms, go check him out!

**Kiyoteru:** Yesterday, I asked you what makes a woman a woman. Here’s your best answers.

**Fukase:** Three boobs.

**Yohio:** Knowing all the lyrics of every Disney song.

**Gakupo:** One of Adam’s ribs.

**Kaito:** A woman is only a woman if she has nice, round elbows.

**Yuuma:** To become a real woman you have to kill another woman and eat her heart to gain her powers.

**Arsloid:** A woman is a real woman when she is a woman.

**Len:** If they’re never wrong.

**Sora:** Yesterday, I asked you what makes a man a man. Here’s your best answers.

**Rin:** A true man is someone with a lot of manpower, duh.

**Meiko:** You have to f*ck a man to become a man.

**Tianyi:** Men aren’t real, y’all need God.

**Zunko:** Truly believing in one’s self.

**Ling:** I don’t know. Watch Mulan.

**Luka:** The colour of his sandals.

**Flower:** Millennia-old oppressive gender norms do.


	47. Twin Power

**Len:** I think I spent too much time with Rin.

**Len:** I also probably spent too much time sharing her genes.

~~~

**  
Anon:** You see, Kanon and I are twins. _[to Kanon]_ KANON! WE HAVE TO KILL THE TOOTH FAIRY!!

 **Kanon:** Every day I pray I was adopted.  
  


~~~

**Rin:** Do you ever stop with the "I want to die" thing?

 **Len:** I'll stop when I'm dead, that's for sure.

~~~

**Kanon:** Alright, I'm the oldest, so I should be in charge.

 **Anon:** Hold up, how are you the oldest? We're twins, we're the same age!

 **Kanon:** I was born first, that makes me the oldest. And that makes me in charge.

 **Anon:** Fine, whatever.

~~~

_(during "Your Adventure Log Has Vanished)_

**Len:** So, this is still a game and I'm the hero? Hey, I'm like Mario!

 **Rin:** Yes, Lenny, but without the fantastic facial hair.

~~~

**Hime:** Without your phone, what is something you can do to pass the time when waiting for something?

 **Zunko:** Read a book.

 **Mikoto:** You mean, stare at slices of dead trees and hallucinate?

~~~

**Anon:** Am I right, Kanon?

 **Kanon:** I’m almost certain you’re not, but to be fair, I wasn’t listening.

~~~

**Len:** There is more to Piko than meets the eye. But the only thing we have in common is under the sheets.

 **Rin, nervously:** What's under the sheets?

 **Len:** His cappuccino maker.

~~~

**Mikoto:** Awkward sibling hug?

 **Hime:** … Awkward sibling hug.

_[They hug]_

**Both:** _[patting each other on the back]_ Pat. Pat.

~~~

**Kanon:** Would you slap your sibling for 1.5 billion?

 **Rin:** I’d do it for a million oranges.

~~~

**Anon:** Alright, let’s go!

 **Kanon:** Go where?

 **Anon:** To the butt pine!

_[Cut to them in front of a tree with a bump in the form of a butt]_

**Kanon:** Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just decided to do this with all the twins in Vocaloids. I might do one with just plain siblings next time.


	48. Exercise Test

**Piko:** I failed the exercise test.

**Gumi:** How?

**Piko:** They asked me to run and I said no.


	49. Camp Memories

**Len:** Treasured summer camp memory: standing on a stage while three dozen ten-year-olds chanted,

**Len:** “Love the cronch! Love the cronch! Love the cronch!” as I ritualistically stepped on crunchy pinecones.

**Cul:** Another treasured summer camp memory: dozens of eleven-year-old boys running in circles around me chanting,

**Cul:** “Summon the demon! Summon the demon! Summon the demon!”

**Cul:** And then screeching and scattering when I dropped to all fours and crab-walked aggressively at them.

**Fukase:** Another another treasured summer camp memory: telling an interactive story about Clown World.

**Fukase:** Which was another dimension that was trying to eat our own.

**Fukase:** And how we had to go through the portal that had opened in the woods.

**Fukase:** And close it from the inside to stop the clowns coming through.

**Fukase:** The kids were on high-alert to attack anyone in greasepaint.

**Arsloid:** Another another another treasured summer camp memory.

**Arsloid:** Waking the kids in the middle of the night to lead them to a field to stop an alien invasion.

**Arsloid:** By smashing open and eating a bunch of melons — I mean, alien eggs — all while screaming maniacally.

**Yukari:** Another another another another treasured summer camp memory.

**Yukari:** Telling my campers I had an evil identical twin named Yuzuki.

**Yukari:** Who wanted nothing more than to ruin my life and discredit my name.

**Yukari:** So if I ever said anything uncool or unfunny, it was her impersonating me.

**Yukari:** Foolishly not realizing that every time I told a joke or tried to enforce a rule, a dozen children would shout,

**Yukari:** “It’s Yuzuki! Get her!” and attack me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so long, I'm so sorry.


	50. Langauge

**Seeu:** _ [speaking Korean] _

**Miku:** _ [speaking Japanese] _

**Lola:** I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME WHO BROKE THE VASE! And in English, please!


	51. This Could Only Be One Person

**Tei:** What’s up sl*ts? Guess who just away with murder?

**Defoko:** Sl*ts?

**Momo:** Murder?

**Both:** TEI!


	52. Robbery

**Luka:** Drive.

**Gakupo:** Wha- why?

**Luka:** I just robbed a bank.

**Gakupo:** What?!

**Luka:** I took this pen from the front desk, ok drive.


	53. Facial Expression

**Anon:** There’s something weird going on with your face.

**Flower:** What?

**Anon:** You’re smiling.


	54. Love Imma Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA, Kokone appreciation!

**Kokone:** Yesterday, I asked you to describe your ex in just four words. Here are your best answers.

**Arsloid, about Cul:** Satan has some competition.

**Len, about Rin:** We might’ve been related.

**Kyo, about Anon:** Is now a lesbian.

**Kanon, about Flower:** Super good at hiding.

**Neru:** “New phone, who’s this?”

**Miku:** I totally have one.

**Kiyoteru, about Meiko:** She’s getting married tomorrow.

**Mayu, about Fukase:** Currently under the floorboards.

~~~ ****

**Kokone:** Okay, what do you love?

 **Fukase:** Memes.

 **Kokone:** Again, what was your first love?

 **Fukase:** Memes.

 **Kokone:** More emotional. What makes your heart skip?

 **Fukase:** More memes.

~~~

**Kokone:** Seeing a ship you’ve held so dead for so long get destroyed in such an awful manner is… not a nice feeling at all.

 **Gakupo:** The Titanic…

~~~

**Kokone:** You’re someone's dream person.

 **Piko:** Can the b!tch wake up and come talk to me then?

~~~

**Miki:** Iroha makes me sick, my stomach and chest feel weird around her and whenever she smiles, I want to smile too. I don’t know what’s wrong.

 **Kokone:** That’s called a crush, Meeks.

 **Miki:** But I don’t want to crush her, Koko.

~~~

**Kokone:** I want someone who will light a fire in me.

 **Fukase:** I want someone who will light me on fire.

~~~

**Kokone:** 'Cause the dopest beat is in here. _(points at heart)_

 **Flower:** Get out.

~~~

**Kokone:** Would you rather be feared or loved?

 **Cul:** I want people to be afraid of how much they love me.

~~~

**Piko:** What do people even do in relationships?

 **Kokone:** Love each other, spend time together, and dedicate their lives to each other.

 **Piko:** Okay? Didn’t ask.

~~~

“I have so many fanfic tabs open that my FBI agent probably ships it by this point.” - Kokone


	55. Flower the Dentist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon: Based off a Horror movie AU I had on the back burner :)

**Flower:** I want... _everyone..._ to extract

 **Fukase:** Dude, are you sure that's like the right thing to d-

**Flower, pulling a gun on everyone:** _I SAID EXTRACT!_

**Fukase:** Woah man, It's dental school...chill out.


	56. Eat 💩 and Live

**Oliver:** Eat sh!t and die, Fukase!

 **Fukase:** Eat sh!t and live, Ollie.


	57. Therapist

**Haku:** So tell me more...

 **Gumi:** Well, I have a feeling that my therapist is hitting on me

 **Haku:** And how does that make you feel?

 **Gumi:**...Pretty good actually <3

_*Happy Haku noises*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon: Haku is Gumi's therapist, this is canon now.


	58. Hand Holding

**Lily:** Hey babe, you wanna hold hands?

_*Distressed Gumi noises*_

**Gumi:** I knew you were a pervert!


	59. Yuuma Being Mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting anything in a while!
> 
> Also, I love Yuuma so much.

**Yuuma, about Zunko:** I’m sorry, can you make her stop doing that weird thing with her face?

 **Lumi:** … Crying?

~~~

**Yuuma:** One person can’t feel all that at once, they’d explode.

**IA:** Just because you’ve got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn’t mean we all have.

~~~

_ [texting] _

**Yukari:** How do you turn off emojis?

**Yuuma:** Ah that's easy, just isolate yourself until you forget what emotions are.

**Yuuma:** Oh wait, sorry. I read that as emotions, sorry.

**Yukari:** Wait no, I'm still willing to try this. Okay, I bought my own apartment, what's next?

~~~

"I don't know much about pranks. Because apparently what I find funny, people find awful and dangerous." – Yuuma

~~~

**Mizki** : There’s only one thing worse than being a rapist.  _ [removes paper over ‘being a rapist’ to reveal the word ‘a child’]  _

**Yuuma** :  _ [turns to camera wide eyed] _ A child.

**Mizki** : No-

~~~

**Yukari:** Yuuma, keep an eye on Arsloid today. He’s going to say something to the wrong person and get himself punched.

**Yuuma:** Sure, I’d love to see Arsloid get punched.

**Yukari:** Try again.

**Yuuma** I will stop Arsloid from getting punched.

~~~

**Interviewer:** What is your biggest weakness?

**Yuuma:** I can be uncooperative.

**Interviewer:** Okay, can you give me an example?

**Yuuma:** No.


	60. Headcanon Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocaloid who are siblings in my headcanons, besides the Kagamine's and the Meika's. They belong in the twin section.

**Ryuto:** Is the Kool-Aid Man the jar or the liquid?

**Gumi:** What?

**Ryuto:** IS THE KOOL-AID MAN THE JAR OR THE LIQUID?!

**Gumi:** Oh gosh, not again.

~~~

**Akari:** Vegetable oil is made from vegetables. Coconut oil is made from coconuts. So, baby oil…?

**Yukari:** Can’t we just have a nice family dinner for once?

~~~

**Yuuma:** Mizki?! Mizki, have you seen my juul?!

**Mizki:** Haven’t we already talked about you smoking?

Yuuma: Mizki, I could’ve SWORN I left the sapphire RIGHT here!

**Mizki:** Sapphire- Yuuma, what are you TALKING about?

**Yuuma:** I just lost the sapphire I stole from the royal F*CKING palace?

~~~

**Big Al:** Here’s a jawbreaker.

**Oliver:** _[gasps]_ I GOT CANDY!!!

**Yohio:** No fair!

**Oliver:** _[laughs at him]_

**Yohio:** I’ll challenge you for it!

**Oliver:** What kind of challenge?

**Sweet Ann:** Why don’t you guys have a hug-of-war?

**Oliver:** DONE!

_ [Oliver latches onto Yohio. He tries to wiggle out of it, but Oliver just squeezes harder.] _

  
  


~~~

**Gumi:** Oh, I almost forgot! Grandma wanted to tell you that she’s making stew tonight!

**Ryuto:** F*CK YEAH!!


	61. Kids Being Kids

**Oliver:** You tend to go…overboard.

**Ryuto:** Overboard?

_ [large explosion behind them] _

**Ryuto:** … Got it.

~~~

**Oliver:** I trust Ryuto.

**Yuki:** You think he knows what he’s doing?

**Oliver:** I’m not sure I’d go that far.

~~~

**Oliver:** Are you calling me a liar?

**Rana:** I ain’t calling you a truther!  


  
  


~~~

**Ryuto:** We leave immediately!

_ [He marches out of the door] _

**Una:** What about dinner?

_ [Ryuto marches back in] _

**Ryuto:** We leave in five hours!

  
~~~

“When I say I “understand” it doesn’t mean I understand, it doesn’t mean I agree, it doesn’t even mean I’m listening.” – Una

~~~

**Ryuto:** How old are you?

**Sachiko:** It’s never polite to ask a woman her age.

**Ryuto:** Right… so how old are you?

_ [curb your enthusiasm plays] _

~~~

**Oliver:** I’m scared of bees.

**Yuki:** Eventually every letter of the alphabet will terrify you.

~~~

**Ryuto:** Do you care if I take the skin off the Furby. I want to make him a God. Once he is free of his sinful flesh he can begin the path towards enlightenment. He will take care of us. Also I want to softhack his circuits.

**Una:** I literally could not care less but never say anything as frightening as that ever again.

~~~

**Rana:** There was a kid napping at school.

**Yuki:** What? There was a kidnapping at school?!

**Rana:** Whoa, it’s okay, he woke up.  


~~~

**Ryuto:** Una, how did you find me?

**Una:** Oh, I saw a huge explosion and wondered “now, who could that be?”


	62. Detention

**Kiyoteru:** All right Neru, you just bought yourself another Saturday detention.

 **Neru, smugly:** Did I get a good deal on it?


	63. Ruko and Ritsu's relationship pt.2

**Ritsu:** _What the f**k is wrong with you!?_

**Ruko, looking up from his laptop:** _Hm?_

**Ritsu:** _You set Leon's house on fire!_

**Ruko:** _Ritsu Namine, I am not gonna sit here and have you accuse me of things I clearly did._


	64. Quotes for Pride Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is necessary.

“Whenever a guy sleeps with lots of girls, he’s a “player” but when I do it I’m a “lesbian”.” - Cul

~~

**Piko:** Are you a gay?

**Rin:** Am I a gay? No, I’m not a gay, I am the gay!

~~

**Yuuma:** _ [walks into room] _

**Arsloid:** _ [running over to him madly]  _ Is that you? Are you alive?  _ [pats Yuuma up and down] _

**IA:** He’s alive!

**Arsloid:** Let me keep checking!

~~

“Screw Miku but also screw Miku.” — Akita Neru

~~

**Rin:** Okay, which two people out of everyone would you f*ck?

**Len:** Gumi and Piko.

**Rin:** Besides them.

**Len:** Damn it.

~~

**Sonika:** Yeah, I'm a supporter of gay rights.

**Yohio, trying to impress her:** I'm gay.

~~

“Blood and glitter go together, right?” — IA, about her relationship with Yukari

~~

**Iroha:** You want some company?

**Miki:** For what purpose?

**Iroha:** Okay, um, I’m just gonna go right at it. Uh, Miki, would you like to go on a date with me?

**Miki:** A date?

**Iroha:** Yes.

**Miki:** A social coupling designed to facilitate mating.

**Iroha:** Wow, it just got really hot in here.

**Miki:** I am not detecting a rise in the temperature.

~~

**Gumi:** Would you be mad if I just used the argument, “I’m allowed to say that, my best friend is a lesbian”?

**Rin:** Never. I’m proud to help you win arguments. 

~~

_ [texting] _

**Akari:** You know, ONE…

**ONE:** What?

**Akari:** We are not socks

**ONE:** Please, no.

**Akari:** But I think we’d be a perfect pair

**ONE:** End this.   


~~

“Pride month may be over, but girlfriend applications are open forever...” - Every and all female Vocaloids 


	65. I'm Not Dead

**Yukari:** _This year, I lost my good friend Gumi..._

**Gumi in the distance:** _Quit telling everyone i'm dead!!_

**Yukari:** _Sometimes I can still hear her voice!_

***Angry Gumi sounds***


	66. yeet

_ [text messages in some group chat] _

**Ryuto:** Yeet.

**Una:** Mega yeet.

**Ryuto:** Ultra yeet.

**Una:** Super mega extreme yeet.

**Ryuto:** Ultimate yeet.

**Una:** SUPREME yeet.

**Mikoto:** Could you two NOT text dumb stuff like this to the group chat?


	67. Fanta

**Meiko:** Unity-chan, you have THREE seconds to tell me what you’re drinking out of that champagne glass.

**Unity-chan, extravagantly:** It’s sparkling orange juice.

**Meiko:** … what?

**Azaka:** It’s Fanta. She’s drinking Fanta out of my champagne glasses. Can you please tell her to stop?


	68. Canon Sibling Incorrect Collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's less this time and I'm very sad. I'll add more in the future.
> 
> Canon Siblings Include: Ling-Longya, Merli-Lapis, Anon-Kanon (but I already did them, so they aren't here)

**Merli:** Lapis figured out she can sneakily stick a note on someone’s back.

 **Merli:** But she doesn’t know they should say things like “kick me”, so they just have pictures of flowers on them.

~~

**Ling:** Can I have some of the candy on the shelf?

 **Longya:** You know the rules.

 **Ling:** No candy before dinner?

 **Longya:** No, those are mom's rules, my rules is that you bring me one too.

~~

**Lapis:** Merli was actually grinning, but that’s Merli for you.

 **Lapis:** She’s never scared of weird stuff. It’s the normal stuff she can’t stand.

~~

_[Texting]_

**Ling:** My boyfriend just broke up with me…

 **Longya:** Alright, I’ll be right over.

 **Ling:** Aren’t you in Korea right now?

 **Longya:** It’s called a plane ticket. Now, where does this @sshole live?

~~

**Lapis:** We’re rare, like four leaf clovers and sociopaths.

 **Merli:** Actually, sociopaths aren’t as rare as you might think.

~~

**Longya:** Dude. My sister is off-limits. Touch her again and I'll rip off your d*ck and force feed it to you.

 **Moke:** I accept this challenge.

~~

**Merli** : Wow you’re pretty short.

 **Lapis** : What the frick frack diddily dack patty wack snick snack crack pack slack mack quarterback crackerjack biofeedback backtrack thumbtack sidetrack tic tac do you think you’re doing?

~~

_ [texting] _

**Longya:** Answer your phone.

**Ling:** Gimme a minute. I can't find my phone.

**Longya:** Ok.

**Longya:** You're an awful child. You know you're killing me. You're killing your brother Ling.

~~

**Lapis:** You promised not to tell!

 **Merli:** Hitler promised not to invade Czechoslovakia, sis. Welcome to the real world.


	69. At the Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being as active here. I wasn't really feeling it lately.

**Yuecheng:** What happens at the gay bar stays at the gay bar.

**Yuecheng:** Except that I sold my underwear for $100. People should know that.

~~~

"We ended up at a lesbian bar and all my classmates tried to get me laid. This is not how I envisioned coming out." - Uni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I only have two. Someone give me more, please.


	70. Streaming Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at it again. :)

**Miriam:** This begins your driving tes- are you filming?

**Fukase:** It’s ya by Fukase coming at you LIVE with a car accident prank!!

**Miriam:** Wait WHA-


	71. Threats

**Merli:** _ [crouching down in front of her blueberry bush, examining a pattern of insect bites on their lower leaves]  _ I’m gonna kill whoever did this. I’m going to kill them for you. Don’t worry babies. I’m going to murder every single son of a b!tch who ever got a mouthful of you. They’ll die screaming.

**Zunko:** _ [standing behind the fence]  _ Oh! Okay! You’re talking to the plants. Okay.


	72. A bunch of One-Liners pt. 1

"If I die, I'm sorry for your loss." - Len

~~

**The Seven Deadly Sins:** Hell is empty and all the devils are here.

~~

"Maybe just once someone will call me "sir" without adding "you're making a scene." – Kyo

~~

“I wanted you to love me and I wanted this to work.

I wanted a daughter and a bunny. I wanted a house on the ocean and…

I told you I didn’t know what I wanted.” - Piko to Akari for leaving for the moon

~~

“But she’s so wonderful and spontaneous… WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO BE A COWBOY?!” - Miku, about Rin while crying

~~

“I’m a hopeless bromantic. High-five me in the rain. Fistbump me gently as the sun sets.” - Yuu or Kyo, probably

~~

“Emotions are dumb and should be hated.” — Yuuma, Piko, Neru, Dell, Rei

~~

"There will always be someone better than you. But, on the bright side, who cares?" - Everyone

~~

“I don’t want to go outside. There are people out there.” — Piko

~~

“I refuse to die before things get better, and that is a threat!” - Hatsune Miku


	73. Swearing

**Kokone:** Swearing is so unattractive.

**Fukase:** I'm already unattractive, so mind yo f*cking business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so fun fact! I actually swear a lot in real life, but it's more like by impulse. The only times I don't swear is with (most) children and singing.


	74. Cake

**Nana:** And what do you want the cake to say?

 **Miki:** _[covers the phone]_ Do we want a talking cake?

~~

**Papa:** Petit, if you have ten slices of cake and someone takes half of them, what will they have?

**Petit:** A broken hand.

**Papa:** No.

**Petit:** They will if they try to take my cake.

~~

“Mini cupcakes? As in the mini version of regular cupcakes? Which is already a mini version of a cake? Honestly, where does it end with you people?!” - Macne Nana

~~

**Ritsu:** Tei would probably throw a party if I stopped breathing.

**Ted:** Well, I would only go if there was cake.

~~

"Running is a great way to forget about last night's regrets! I had cheesecake!" - Rion

~~

**IA:** I have brought you a cake.

**Mizki:** IA, what the hell are you doing here?

**IA:** I am being spontaneous.

**Mizki:** It’s three in the morning.

**IA:** Surprise.


	75. Mouth

**Lola:** What type of coffee do you drink?

**Leon:** Black or cappuccino.

**Lola:** How do you take it?

**Leon:** Mouth.


	76. Chores

**Kaito:** I love you. 

**Meiko:** _ [shoving laundry basket into Kaito's hands] _ Stop saying “I love you” to get out of chores.


	77. Drink

**Momo:** May I get you something to drink?

**Tei:** The tears of our enemies wrenched from their bodies as their bones are crushed.

**Momo:** We have jasmine tea.

**Tei:** Oh, jasmine. Yes, please.


	78. Better at than at-

**Fukase:** There is one thing I’m truly terrible at. That the other Vocaloids are better at me at-

**Fukase:** Better at than at-

**Fukase:** Better than me at-

**Mayu:** Speaking.


	79. Duolingo Bird

**Daina:** For the last time, the Duolingo bird can’t get you.

 **Dex:** _[under covers]_ YOU DON’T KNOW THAT DAINA! I- 

**Ruby:** _[in the next room, knowing exactly what’s happening]_ HOO.

 **Dex:** _[screams]_


	80. Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for such a long hiatus! I guess I kind of forgotten about this book, big apologies! But I'll do my best in trying to update this during the new year! Hope everyone is doing well!

**Wil:** Kyo, you had one job!

**Kyo:** We have the same job.


	81. Sleep Talking

**Xin Hua:** Mikoto talks in their sleep sometimes, it’s adorable~.

**Mikoto:** _ [sleeping]  _ Fight me… rat face trash… square up… 


	82. Know-It-All

**Piko:** I don’t know everything. I mean, despite the fact that you think I do.

**Fukase:** I never said that. When have I ever said that?

**Piko:** Every day since I met you.

**Flower:** This morning at breakfast.

**Oliver:** Yesterday when he beat you at cards.


	83. Funny Text Conversations

_ [texting] _

**Meiko:** Is three fingers too much?

**IA:** Not at all! Most people have 10 :)

~~~

_ [texting] _

**Tianyi:** Are you busy?

**Moke:** Yes.

**Tianyi:** Cool, listen to this.

~~~

_ [texting] _

**Arsloid:** How different would our lives be if our buttcracks were horizontal instead of vertical?

**Fukase:** If we were to go down on a slide, it'd go: 'Plplplplplplplplplpl'.

**Cul:** Why can I hear this?

~~

_ [texting] _

**Teto:** Why do I eat so much SOAP?

**Fukase:** Sometimes we want our insides extra wet.

**Teto:** PLEASE do not f*cking say that.

~~

_ [Texting Momo] _

**Tei:** Y'know, I appreciate how accepting you are of me being a terrible person.


	84. Born Rich

**Neru:** You’re rich.

**Miku:** I’m not rich. My parents are rich.

**Neru:** Okay. You know what? Only rich people say that.


	85. Words

**Luka** : Don’t say a word.

**Rin** : Fergulicious.

**Luka** : I said no words!

**Rin** : Oh, I see how it is. Two weeks ago, we’re playing Scrabble, it’s not a word. Now, suddenly, it  **is** a word because it’s convenient for you!


	86. Wings

**Kokone:** Wow. A lot of people are dropping like a bunch of butterflies.

**Zunko:** When you say that, it means somebody’s going to die. Especially those that fly.

**The rest of the V3 group:** _[looks at Lapis and Merli]_


	87. Getting In Trouble

**Yohio:** Cool car. Let’s take a ride.

_ [Ten minutes later, a cop pulls them over] _

**Yohio:** But I wasn’t driving!

**Cop:** Even the passenger gets in trouble.

**Yohio:** But it’s his car!

**Cop:** Even the owner gets in trouble.

**Yohio:** You’re cuffing yourself?!

**Cop:** Even the cop gets in trouble.


	88. Bad Girl

**Lily:** _ [seductively] _ Am I a bad girl?

**Luka:** _[deadpan]_ Yes, you are.

**Lily:** Am I now? How so? ;)

**Luka:** You’re a f*cking nightmare to be honest.


	89. Typos

**Sora:** Genbu texted me “your adorable”, so I texted him back and said, “No, YOU’RE adorable.”

**Mizki:** And?

**Sora:** And now we’re dating. We’ve been on six dates. All I did was point out a typo, but he’s kinda cute, so I’m not gonna say anything.


	90. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYOOO!! HAPPY NEW YEARS Y'ALL! Sadly, I don't have any New Year related quotes, but please enjoy!

**Len:** Look guys, I need help.

**Kokone:** Love help?

**Longya:** Financial help?

**Nemu:** Gaming help?

**Zunko:** Emotional help?

**Mayu:** Help moving a body?

_ [Everyone looks at Mayu] _

**Mayu:** ...what?


	91. Wiggling Air

**Miku:** Music is just wiggling air.

**Piko:** Don’t do this. Don’t do this to me today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a callout to my sister who says this to me.


	92. Accidents Happen

**Miku:** About a week ago I accidentally slept with Nemu.

**Rion:** Really?

**Miku:** Yes.

**Rion:** You accidentally slept with Nemu?

**Miku:** Yes.

**Rion:** Accidentally?

**Miku:** Yes.

**Rion:** I don’t understand. Did you trip over something?


	93. Rhyming Can Be Hard

**Miki** : So, who’s gonna rap?

**Gumi** : Not Len, that’s for sure.

**Len** : Excuse me? I have bars.

**Piko** : The last time you tried to rap, you rhymed orange with door hinge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocaloids Who I Think Sound Amazing When Rapping:
> 
> \- SF-A2 miki  
> \- Kaito
> 
> Someone Find Me Songs/Covers of These PPL Rapping PLS:
> 
> \- VY2  
> \- v flower  
> \- Mirai Komachi  
> \- Daina  
> \- Dex (maybe, I dunno)
> 
> Any other uses, please send to me!


	94. Different Visions on Things

**Komachi:** My visions aren’t a power, they’re a curse! I can’t control them, and I know all the fans think of me as a copy of Rin!

**Mayu:** That sounds like a superpower to me.

**Komachi:** You were gonna invite me to dinner, surprise me with cash, and then guilt trip me into helping you murder someone.

**Miki:** That’s so cool, do me next!

**Komachi:** You’re thinking of meeting a rubber duck in a top hat.

**Miki:** And he’s wearing a monocle! Cause he’s rich!


	95. Soft Flower

**Flower:** I don't do self portraits, I can paint your aura.

 **Ruby:** Get the hell out of my house

***************************

 **Flower:** I saw you yester-year and I-

 **Daina:** I'm gonna stop ya right there, cupcake.

****************************

 **Flower:** You look like a sociopathic mess, and I love it

 **Luka:** You have 5 seconds to get off my property.

****************************

 **Flower:** I don't like shrek

 **Gumi:** Can't believe this...

 **Flower:** There's just better movies out there. Please tell me you've watched Pulp Fiction.

_*Gumi decks Flower in the face*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I have a headcanon about Flower radiating "Soft boy" vibes. All of these pick up lines were taken from real Soft Boys


	96. Luka loves her job

**Luka:** You know I really do love working here, we just have a lot of laughs.

_*a few seconds later*_

**Luka:** F*ck off Ann, I'm not going to your f*cking baby shower!


	97. Safe

**Tianyi:** We did as you asked, we dropped a safe on your sister!

 **Longya:** You _WHAT!?_

 **Longya:** I didn't say "Drop a safe on her" you dolt, I said "Keep her safe!"

 **Moke:** Oh good, because we missed her :)

 **Longya:** >:(


	98. Walm

_ [posting on Tumblr] _

**Dex:** You know when you walk behind your group because you walm too fast, but end up kicking their heels?

**Miku:** Walm.

**Arsloid:** Walm.

**IA:** Walm.

**Cyber Songman:** Walm.

**Len:** Walm.

**Arsloid:** Get his @ss!


	99. Cold

**Yowane:** Hey Neru, do you ever feel, like, unreasonably happy about a situation?

**Neru:** Huh?

**Yowane:** Like, even after it’s resolved and everything is fine, you still can’t help but feel… cold about the whole thing?

**Neru:** I… uh…

**Yowane:** Oh, never mind! Turns out I just left my window open.


	100. Text Messages

_ [texting] _

**Piko:** <4

**Len:** aww were you gonna type a heart

lol

HBUTU U GOT EMBARRESED

SO YOU TYPE A 4

?

A

A

AAAAA

now listen here you little sh!t

~~

_ [texting] _

**Yuu:** Everyone's been actin' funny lately but it's okay cuz I'm bouta act hilarious, lmao.

**Wil:** Why is this vaguely threatening?

~~

_ [texting] _

**Cul:** Bless you

**Cul:** My poodle sneezed while I was typing I meant to say hey

~~

_ [texting] _

**Fukase:** Wouldn’t it be cool if French people were real and not just part of the Ratatouille cinematic universe?

**Flower:** Fukase its 3 in the f*cking morning i'm going to kill you


	101. Romantic Memes Cause It's Valentine's Day (Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA just me sobbing over my ships, haha.

**Kiyoteru, planning a few covers:** Alright Len, why don't you sing “Choose Me” with Gumi and Piko?

 **Len:** Yes! My fantasy threesome!

 **Gumi/Piko:**...

 **Len:** …of people to collab with.

~~

**Cul:** I’m doing a great job at keeping my crush a secret.

 **Lily:** *smiles*

 **Cul:** *trips on air* I have to gay- I mean, I have to go.

~~

**Arsloid:** _*does something weird or stupid*_

 **Yukari:** _*sighs*_ Why do I love you so much?

~~

**Luka:** We're like cocoa and marshmallows.

 **Gakupo:** How?

 **Luka:** You're hot, and I'm on top.

~~

**Kaito:** Why aren’t there synonyms for “me”?

 **Meiko:** Because there’s no one else like you.

 **Gakupo:** That was surprisingly adorable.

~~

**Sweet Ann:** Maika, would you do me the honor of becoming my daughter in law?

**Maika:**

**Yohio:** …. Did you just propose to Maika FOR me?

 **Sweet Ann:** Well Yohio, SOMEONE HAD TO DO IT.

~~

**Iroha:** I’d like to see you tonight.

 **Miki:** Are you not seeing me now? I would think that you see me every time we meet. Unless I have become translucent or insubstantial and nobody has thought to inform me until now.


	102. Romantic Memes Cause It's Valentine's Day (Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still me crying over ships I ship.

**Yuuma:** You make me smile.

**Yohio:** You make me hard.

**Yuuma:** Why are you like this?

~~

**Dell:** You're like a drug to me.

**Tei:** You're addicted to me~?

**Dell:** No, you ruin my life.

~~

**Momo:** I wear the maid outfit in this relationship.

**Defoko:** Yeah, she does.

~~

**Yohio:** Have you ever been handcuffed?

**Diana:** Sexually, by law enforcement or sexually by law enforcement.

(she means Ruby)

~~

**Arsloid:** I’m not gay, but you looked hot today.

**Yuuma:** We’re boyfriends, Arsloid.

~~

**Akari:** Date someone who will drag you at 3 am to look at the stars.

**Piko:** If anyone, and I mean anyone, wakes me up at 3 am to go look at the damn sky, they will be removed indefinitely from my life.

~~

**Uni:** Let’s play twenty questions.

**SeeU:** Sure! What’s your favourite colour?

**Uni:** Circle. Are you into girls?


	103. Ruko and Shuu in a nutshell

**Ruko:** I should've left you on that street corner where you were standing

 **Shuu:** But ya didn't >:)


End file.
